


Bio! Dad Peter

by Amaya_James



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, Bio! Dad - Freeform, F/M, Marinette becomes Spider-Bug, Marinette is Spider-Bug, Peter Parker is Spider-Man, Siblings Jasonette, in everything but blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaya_James/pseuds/Amaya_James
Summary: Marinette Always felt like she was different. From the whispered conversation about her to the opened conversation in front of her. It never bothered her, she knew she was different. And when she finds out what makes her different, she will finally get her answer.
Relationships: Daminette - Relationship, Marijon - Relationship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jonathan Samuel Kent, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Roy Harper, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Wally West, Roynette, Wallynette
Comments: 11
Kudos: 106





	Bio! Dad Peter

"There's something that I've been wanting to tell you" MJ sighed. "When I was up there, and I thought that I was going to die. There was always one person I was thinking of, and it wasn't who I thought I'd be. It was you, Pete. I kept thinking; I hope I make it through this, So I can see Peter Parker's face one more time." MJ says while she strokes his cheeks gently as Peter Smiles. "Really?" Peter whispered.

"There's only one man, who's always been there for me. Who makes me feel like I'm more than I'd ever thought I could be. That I'm just, me. And that's okay. The truth is, I love you." MJ says, not realizing the small frown that is now on peter's face. MJ sighs lovingly, "I love you so much, Peter." MJ leans in, and kisses him, Peter couldn't do this to her, he couldn't put her in danger. So, Peter pushed her away, gently.

All he wanted, is to tell her how much he loved her. "I can't" Peter whispered, "You can't what?" MJ asked, desperately hoping that the answer is not what she thinks it is. "Tell you, everything. I mean there's so much to tell." Peter says. "Yeah, there's so much to tell" MJ laughs nervously.

"I want you to know that I will always be there for you. I will always be there to take care of you. I promise you that. I will always be your 'FRIEND'." Peter says. MJ sighs sadly, "Only your friend? PeterParker." MJ asked. "That's all I have to give," Peter says. MJ starts crying, while Peter walks away. Peter doesn't notice how MJ subconsciously places her hand on her stomach. 

~

Marinette always felt like she was different. Like she didn't fit the character of a "normal" person. From a young age, she could remember whispered conversations in the background, adults talking about how worried they are about her, how she wasn't like other kids. She didn't want to be like other kids, not one bit. She liked to sit back and observe. She liked to be herself. Unfortunately, no one quite understood this, and she often found herself being forced into uncomfortable situations: "Try to talk to Lila, she's new and needs friends," "Go play with the other kids, being a kid means freedom. When your older you won't have what you have now." But is it really freedom when you don't even get a choice as a kid?

Marinette would go on long walks to clear her head; she would look around and compare herself to everyone else. She knew she wasn't normal, but she didn't know what made her different. She is 12 when she finally got her answer. She was walking home from school after completing a school project. As she was walking past an alley, she felt a tingling feeling in the back of her skull. Before she could ignore the feeling, she felt her legs move on their own. She dodged, turned around, kicked the person in the groin, and when the person bent down in pain, She hit his pressure points causing him to pass out. Marinette didn't think much of it and thought that it was just her instincts. And in a way, It was.

Marinette always liked science; it was her favorite subject in school. She always thought that was what made her different. That was also why she had clicked so well with one of her classmates. Marinette was walking to school when she saw an old man cross the street while a car is speeding. Marinette started running as fast as she could, and honestly she thought that she was going as fast as the Flash, and pushed the older man onto the sidewalk. Marinette saw the car and thought that it was too late to move. Then she got the tingling feeling in the back of her skull again and did a flip onto the car and a triple flip into the air and landed safely onto the sidewalk. Then she heard clapping, Marinette felt a little proud of herself, until she heard the school bell and started running to school.

Marinette is 13 when she Becomes Spider-Bug.

"Come back, Mari! We belong together! It will be easier once you admit it!" Adrien shouts while chasing her. Marinette is running, trying to lose him when she turns into an alley. She could hear Adrien's footsteps coming closer. Marinette closes her eyes, following her instincts that haven't failed yet, and starts walking. She finally heard Adrien stop and walk into the alley. Marinette is scared to open her eyes, so she keeps them closed. She hears Adrien mumble curse words and walks out. This confused Marinette as to why he didn't do anything, not that she isn't thankful, but she knew that if Adrien did see her he would have tried something. She finally opened her eyes and gasped.

Marinette is 14 when she developed the ability to climb walls.

Marinette now knew that she wasn't normal. But she is still confused about how she got these powers. She doesn't know who to ask. Does she tell someone about these abilities that she now has? Marinette decides that she won't tell anyone about these abilities, just like she won't be able to tell anyone that she is now Paris's new superheroine named Spider-Bug.

Marinette always felt like she was different and now she will finally get her answers.


End file.
